postalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hugphoenix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Postal Dude page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 04:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Uh whats up. I don't really talk to people here often, but how do you feel about the new DLC for Postal 2? Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 19:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) See for yourself. All we know is it takes place 11 years after the orginal game takes place and you go back to Paradise. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 17:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) mnn. Can't wait til it comes out this fall. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 18:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) AMV? Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 18:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I see. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 18:35, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I hate to bother you again, but are there any active administrators on this wiki? Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 23:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) You could always try adopting the wiki. Then you could be an admin if you wanted to be. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 17:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo Its me again. I was wondering. So since your the most active and I'm kinda active I was thinking we should make an achievement page (Postal 2 and the original Postal Achievements) Perhaps we could write down strategy's on how to get them. What do you think? Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 15:29, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Mnn. Alright. Im fine with cheats. Mabey we could just list the achivements? I also suck at the orginal Postal xD Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 00:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright. So do you wanna have a cheat/achivement page? I mean we don't have to have strategys, It would just be nice to list them. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 01:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I will. Its not going to be great but still. Also Lord Opeth is an admin. Not sure if he's active though. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 01:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Just checking. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 01:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sounds good to me. Hey. Did you know in enhanced mode in postal 2 complete that you can fly with the shovel :? Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 23:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Use it over, and over and you fly manngg. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 02:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) IK. Pretty useful for speedtrunning. I mean when you go to pick up your mail all you need to do is pay her and fly out. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 12:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sadly. Dx Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 15:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) mnn. Im not as skilled sadly. The highest difficulty I've beaten the game on is Isane-o Wow! Thanks for the tips! I saw the whole turn down bystander thing recently. That would make the game alot easier! One question though. The orginal shotgun doesn't seem to pack much punch. The double barreled shotgun blows people in half. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 14:23, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not responding. I think theres one near the police building by the tree. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 01:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Thanks. Gray Pea Shooter (talk) 23:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I've got nothing better to do so I'm cleaning up the POSTAL wiki. I've got POSTAL 1 done, I'm now working on Postal III. Laughingcow6 (talk) That's good. POSTAL 2 is bigger fish though I did take care of Corkscrew RuLes/'Штопор ЖжОт!' though Allen did the walkthrough (since he actually speaks Russian). Still a lot of clean up though. BTW am I the only one who see little use in Categories? Laughingcow6 (talk) That's what I mean, categories are on the bottom of wiki pages. They're useless. You can tag them but it just seems pointless. Anyway, back to the grind. Turns out, POSTAL 1 actually takes place in Paradise. It's on the inside boxcover. Laughingcow6 (talk)